


Better Late Than Never

by Lafeae



Series: Puppyshipping [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: “You’re makin’ a scene, Kaib’.”“This isn’t a scene,” Kaiba said.Joey breathed a laugh. “It’s always a scene with you.”“Do you want it to be a scene?” Kaiba asked.Kaiba stands Joey up on a double not-date, and Joey refuses to accept any explanation.





	Better Late Than Never

Joey stood, waiting, pacing, scanning the faces passing through the movie theatre’s front doors. He would recognize the car—personal or chauffeured—whenever it showed up. If it would show up.

Mokuba had promised him that Kaiba agreed to this. Promised him that Kaiba would be on time. If there was anything sickeningly true, it was that Kaiba was on time.

So why hadn’t he shown yet? Maybe because Mokuba had called it a ‘double date’ with Yugi and Tea. That was it. This wasn’t a date. They didn’t call them dates. They weren’t even friends!

Which was why both tickets were crumbled in his closed fist. Joey had really thought, really hoped, that this would happen. He had bought the tickets, believing it! And he wasn’t the one made of money!

Turning away from the doors, giving a last once over, Joey checked the time. The movie had started twenty minutes ago. He sighed and finally went into the full theatre, sliding down by Yugi and Tea, refusing to look over at them, feeling them stare at the single, empty seat beside him.

Two hours later, Joey rushed by all the other patrons, red-faced from simmering silent in embarrassment and rage. Whatever Yugi said fell on deaf ears as he burst through the lobby.

His teeth grit and eyes widened and locked on the statue-like figure walking through the doors. Sapphire-iced eyes clashed with honey-fired ones, Joey storming up and by Kaiba, shouting: “No!”

“No?”

Joey shoved the doors open, winter air and snow blasting him in the face, and he left out. Kaiba was at his heel, tugging his elbow. An exaggerated flinch drew the blond away.

“I coulda went t’ Vegas an’ gambled on you not bein’ here!” Joey said. He took a step back, but the space between them never changed. Kaiba was unnervingly silent, his face set to seem bored, though his lips were pinched. “Why the hell are you even here now? Ya know what, never mind, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“Joseph,” Kaiba started, licking his lips.

“No,” Joey shook his head. His hands raked all the way through his hair, dropping snowflakes off of the strands. “Just no, seriously.”

Kaiba’s hands wrapped around Joey’s wrists and pulled them away from the mess of blond strands. He could feel Joey trembling, whether it from sadness or anger, he couldn’t place. Joey fought the touch, his arms tight and fists clenched. Kaiba didn’t squeeze the grip, just pushed Joey’s arms down to his sides.

“Why’d ya stand me up, huh? ‘Cause I called it date, is that it?”

“I didn’t stand you up,” Kaiba countered.

“Like hell you didn’t,” Joey said. His wrists writhed under Kaiba’s but he hadn’t broken away.

“Would I lie to you?”

“It crossed my mind,” Joey said.

“Snow delayed the flight back,” Kaiba said.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Joey scoffed. His hands whipped out of Kaiba’s grip, unaware of how weakly he was held, and he stumbled backwards on the slick pavement. Arms shot out and snaked around Joey’s waist, bracing their bodies together. Joey’s hands gripped tight to Kaiba’s sleeves, heart pounding. “You’re makin’ a scene, Kaib’.”

“This isn’t a scene,” Kaiba said.

Joey breathed a laugh. “It’s always a scene with you.”

“Do you want it to be a scene?” Kaiba asked.

“Sure, why not? Let’s do this. Been expecting’ this for a while,” Joey said. He tugged at Kaiba’s arms, anticipating an assault and preparing to punch the brunet across the face.

Instead, Joey was reeled in, chest to chest and attacked by warm lips instead of iced fists. Kaiba kissed hard, a little rough, perhaps unpracticed. Joey didn’t reciprocate at first, still processing, feeling the ‘I’m sorry’ buzz while their lips touched. It broke away, and the cold prickling around his mouth while it was left a little wanting.

“You selfish bastard,” said Joey, his breath caught in his throat. His body ached between the passion and anger. With force, he grabbed the back of Kaiba’s head and pushed their lips together again, tongue lapping up the bitter taste of coffee. He didn’t hold on long, no matter how much he wanted to.

Joey slapped Kaiba’s breast and wiggled out of the possessive grip and began to walk away, over to a bike rack, fighting with the lock on his.

“It’s freezing. Get in the car,” Kaiba commanded. Joey shook the bike out of the rack and turned to Kaiba.

“Screw that, and screw you,” Kaiba smirked, hands slipping into his pockets. Joey’s chapped cheeks darkened when his words dawned on him. He hopped onto the bike. “That ain’t a challenge! I’m still pissed at you!” The words trailed as Joey began peddling away.

The smirk lingered. “What else is new?” Kaiba asked, to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m beginning to wonder if I just think snow is romantic. XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
